User talk:40kfan
About the note you left on my Dajakk page...sorry but IDK you'd have to ask someone with a loyalist chapter or some guard regiments. Most of my creations make enemies with over half the people they are in contact with. Plaguenumber3 (talk) 03:47, October 1, 2013 (UTC) I don't seriously take offense to anything...but some jokes are lost on me when I'm just reading em. SryPlaguenumber3 (talk) 03:57, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, feel free to add a quote about them. Sorry for the late reply, but you posted that at 3am for me xD "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 16:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Just knowing they Exist and that they have operations running is a lot.Plaguenumber3 (talk) 19:59, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering, do you have Dawn Of War: Soulstorm on Steam by any chance? "For the Omnissiah!" (talk) 21:36, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey, dude; I like your Chapter, the Marines Baleful, and I would like to ally my Dragon Brothers with them: they are fighting together on Landes Prime, and they both consider the Brotherhood of the Dajakk a threat; the Dragon Brothers have fought the Dajakk before, and would be quite happy to share information on them. Jochannon (talk) 21:33, October 9, 2013 (UTC) What do you actually think about my pages. Commisar Wadders (talk) 19:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) I was praying for this question one day,Ok Orkz are a very, very, VERY easy faction to work out. Now heres the basics, where dose your Klan/Tribe come from? And by that i mean, were they a break away from any of the major Klans (Goffs, Bad Moonz, Snake Bitez, Evil Sunz, or Death Skullz) or did they just develop from feral Orks on some godforsaken rock? Also Kultur, yes their Orks and they love to fight and blow stuff up but how do they do it and do they have an special traditons or innitation cerimonies? (Snake Bitez make their Boyz get bitten by venomous snakes and suck the venom out, and Goffs settle internal disputes via headbutting contests) Next, prefered weapons and gear, now with most Orks and blunt object or dakka will do but some can be picky like my Blackteef, and prefer certain weapons. (Bad Moonz like shootaz but also have a soft spot for plasma dakka as their Warboss shows, and Goffs, being the most manly greenskins, prefer good ol fashioned choppaz. Numbers is sorta a non issue, the fact that they are a band of Orks already says they are a force with enough numbers to tackle most seiges and invasions and come out on top, but if you wanna specify that they have a large following or, if you wanna get interesting, have few in number go right ahead. Also if your gonna have Orkz ya gotta have an emblem or totem of some sort, a symbol, practially any tribes got one because Orkz love to show off how awsome their tribe is from the other trillion+ gitz out there. Thems are the basics, if you need anything else dont hesitate to ask!T42 (talk) 23:47, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Response to what you said on my profile. Yeah SM cannon and lore is annoying and the way you have to know foundings, also I don't understand the year system. And I am a IG person and as always and im gonna keep saying it. The way the IG just throw them selves well their regiments at an enemy until it stops to be threat. Also I would like to know about any future projects of yours to see if I could help :) Commisar Wadders (talk) 19:14, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Yeah well a chaos cult or legion is needed for what I'm planning so I need some force that likes praying on the Merilian sector and IG of that sector which is all my guard and my SM chapter Commisar Wadders (talk) 22:46, October 26, 2013 (UTC) I guess you can add the fodder though i wanted to do that, but eh im on the fence about it also would you kindly make it a page as well? I want lotz a content for this if you dont mind.T42 (talk) 20:37, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi i'm new to wiki, and hope that it doesn't irriate you I left a message here. I don't know how to send private messages, and making a blog didnt seem fit. I was looking of some fan made chapters, I happened to click on yours 1st. Nicely done, btw I can tell your still editing it. Under allies and enemies you actually had feel free to put yours here. Meaning, someones chapters. I'm not sure if I want our chapters to be enemies. But i'm looking to add some dept to our chapter ( still being made ) and wondering if we could have some kinda conflict. Or something that would be intersting. idk, just figured I would ask. Have begun telling much about ours yet, their loyality space marines, Hive Hunters I am 99% sure will be the name. Let me know, thanks.Im1azy (talk) 08:12, November 6, 2013 (UTC)im1azy 40k, Oburos, FUCKING PERFECT. You now have free reign with any other speices ideas, just remeber the theme of "created by psychic vampires", its a privlige to work with you, well blow the Commune out of the water yet!T42 (talk) 01:53, November 10, 2013 (UTC) alright 40k if you wanna jump ship on the dominion fine, ive already shuttled it and all related pages to a sandbox of mine so if your up for deletion just give the word.22:46, November 18, 2013 (UTC)T42 (talk) Kill-Team Theron Also on the subject of Kill-Team Theron I had an idea for Calos "Bruiser" Tytherion's weapons lodout, just and idea ya see, Grenaide Launcher. Its in the SM aresenel and its a fairly versitle weapon, I think that paired with a Rocket Launcher or melee weapon would give the Kill Team more deversity in their weapons. Oi 40k, just so you know, the Kill-Teams drop pod should go horribly off course. I think it'll be a running gag for the seires, wacha think?T42 (talk) 02:19, November 25, 2013 (UTC) You can add your insane guy to the Zerex Brothers Commisar Wadders (talk) 10:08, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Key 40k may do some work on the Kill-Team story tommrow. Please dont add any more than you already have I will finish the dogone chapter as soon as i am able im on a bit of a lockdown. Also Power Weapons cant get bloody, their feilds evaporate any fluids they touch dont worry i ironed it out! Thanks for understanding in advance!T42 (talk) 05:46, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey 40k so just asking what kind of lighting claws dose Specter have? HH model with each finger as a blade or the Loyalist model with wolverine style blades?T42 (talk) 04:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey 40k its T, I finished Chapter Five, sorry, but you'll have more to do beleive me, even if we are near the end. Also noted you made a new chapter, care to have me put le awsome picture of SM color scheme in the Infobox? Chats not working for me so Talk Page would be best.T42 (talk) 04:33, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Skull Hunters in story is a-ok. Hi 40kfan, its Jabjab101. Just letting you know, just in case you didn't get the reply on the Skull Hunters talk page, that I'd be mor e than happy with the Skull Hunters appearing and being utilized in your story. All that I ask is you stick to their general lore (see enemies as more like game to be hunted, etc), and its an all clear with me! Also, if you could post the link to the finished story to my talk page, so I can marvel at it, that would be great. Thanks! Jabjab101 (talk) 12:37, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Glad you were able to figure it out on your own. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner. :P -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 16:29, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey 40k fan, so first of all, what the hell was with that mass blocking of useres a while back?! Also Sons of Amko...ho...ley...shit how did you make that armor and can you help me with some uniqe looks for my chapters? Ive got one comming up that use the jet fighter smile on their helmets. Star Slayers. Its gonna be baws. Oh and kill team zetas first mission, rather than have ANYTHING to do with the xellok because their red taped, we gonna kidnap ourselves a uniqe Tyranid Prime, the Onslaught. http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hive_Fleet_Pishacha[[User:T42|T42]] (talk) 16:37, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Also in your upcomming story First Blood, can I be allowed to shoehorn a character into the plotline ifn its ok, http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Devout_Vanguards#The_Crusader . Id like a dues ex machina if its alright, mabey in a role kinda like a one man Legion of the Damned. Just an idea. Thanks for the advice, mostly my plan, but i was hoping to use a lot of wolf lore and iconography, add some interesting force weapons, already am ironing out the homeworld, recruitment and some traditions. IIm also worried cuz in the blood angel lore it is said that all sucssessors along with them have the sanguinary guard and there are no canon documented exeptions. anything else you think of would be appreciated. Igor94wow (talk) 21:08, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Ok 40k great Equalizers symbol, if you can get it on the shoulder of the Space Marine on the Equalizers page that'd be sweet! I greatly appreciate what your doing!--T42 (talk) 22:35, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You-Glorious-Bastard. That Equalizer pic is the bomb i mean the BOMB. I cannot thank you enough for your generosity. Also when you do get around to the Indomiteable Golem i was thinking the chapter badge should be a blue mointain instead, like a simple decal. As for the Matadors i permit you to use your imagination, thank you again.T42 (talk) 18:54, January 20, 2014 (UTC) You have my undying thanks! Oh now umm for the Devout Vanguard could you add some battle damage? Scars, talley marks, ect ONE MUST BE ON THE EYE. Oh and their symbol is a hammer with a skull at its center. I deeply apperciate this. Oh and just a little side note i noticed the edges get kinda blurry but its totally ok if you cant avoid it. Thank you so much i promise ill make the Archfeinds less stormtroopy from now on in the colab. ;J T42 (talk) 23:01, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Well tell you what, you think of a plot for an Operation and we'll write it up.T42 (talk) 22:06, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, so i was wondering if you could do the chapter badge for the Iron Avengers i havent a clue what is appropriate though, mabey crossed bolters or a mortar shell. Also, thought i LOVE the current Thunder Lance badge i realized an actual lance might be more fitting, if you would make one with a black lance as the badge ill choose the best one. Sorry for the extra work. Thanks in advance!T42 (talk) 15:17, January 29, 2014 (UTC) The new symbol is amazing, you think you can get it on their shoulders? Thanks again you are spot on with this stuff!T42 (talk) 22:50, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Yeah do like the new template Commisar Wadders (talk) 07:17, February 3, 2014 (UTC) I like the plot! Mabey we could add chaos Gene-Stealers or something of that ilk. And as for the team being seperaited, GENIOUS, well split them into buddy teams, Nerus and Specter, Takashi and Calos, Sakael and Edge, Gridar and Kris. Also can we intoduce some of Jordens retinue in the openeing scene? We should also name the Black Ship the crew regularly travel on.T42 (talk) 20:23, February 3, 2014 (UTC) YOU, CHAT, NOW!T42 (talk) 00:29, February 4, 2014 (UTC)(plz) *T42 (talk) 02:56, February 10, 2014 (UTC)40k *finish the battle *plz do not kill the Termie *we have precious few Alpha Legionaries *im thinking at the max 4 *all termies *the rest are cultists *i might have to go soon but ill be here *long as posible *also *Specters wound only damaged the armor *but the shells caught the plate with enough force to knock him down *tis an Autocannon after all Ok so for the Colab, at the current scene i think it would be best for Theron to make a tactical retreat into the other passage way that ISNT swarming with cultitst and Stealers.T42 (talk) 15:23, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Ok im going to set the tone for the CSM in chapter three, unless you want to make them from scratch yourself. I was thinking the Scorcerer could heal his wound via majikz like a baws. But thats up to you.T42 (talk) 21:10, February 10, 2014 (UTC) #kony2014 Hey buddy, bout the Lords Exemplar pic, its not quite what i had in mind, first of all I should have mentioned ive done away with teh crossed swords, and i was thinking of a skull without the lower jaw but the skull you have now is fine. The biggest issue is that the laurals are much too small, id like them to take up a bit more space, like the laurles on an SM's helmet. I appericate your paticents with me, and on a side note, you can do Chapter Four of Operation Corpse Song if you like.T42 (talk) 00:33, February 18, 2014 (UTC) CHAT?!T42 (talk) 23:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC) PHENOMINAL WORK ON THE CHAPTER YOU gET CHAOS MARINES SO PERFECTLY!!!!- T42 I love the Brutalizers symbol if you could slap that onto their shoulder id be extatic!T42 (talk) 19:05, February 21, 2014 (UTC) 40kfan you never ceace to amaze, I ask you to just put the symbol on the shoulder and you go so far to not only do the checker pattern but even add battle damage. Now I'd hate to ask anything else of you but the freind I made the Devout Vanguards for won't stop bothering me about the Battle Damage, if you could could you make it slightly more realistic lookin? Like some scars and pits, getting rid of the hugass chunks missing and a scar over the eye. Look Im sorry but im gonna keep getting flak till it happens, I understand you work damn hard to gimme this shit for nuthen so feel free to put it low on your priority list.T42 (talk) 21:12, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Crusaider Marines Soooo That gonna be the basis for a new chapter? Because thats by far some of your best work. Iv actually been wondering if i could steal that tiger pattern in the near future.T42 (talk) 22:28, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Also thought i should shift the Storm Draugar from being enemies of the Nevermourn to allies, as I realized the Draugar are supposed to be more freindly with outcast SM, mabey we could chalk up the first time to Heshgars less than amicable personality and make their second encounter an alliance against all odds, mabey a Black Templar Crusade or something, and from then on the two work together. Just a thought.T42 (talk) 22:30, February 24, 2014 (UTC) That was my thoughts exactly, you see Heshgar plays the roll of brash young commander in the Storm Draugars hiarcarchy, Malak is a bit more tempered and Ingar would quickly talk both into an alliance, as the Draugar have precious few allies if you havent noticed! Im thinking something to do with both Warbands being pushed into a corner and allying out of necssity, then it became more periminant. Im not saying their bros because, lets face it, that never happens in Chaos regardless of your god/gods but im thinking a lucrative alliance.T42 (talk) 01:25, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Hey you'll probably know me from my Star Reapers taking a piss on your Black Thorns, just going to say that thier page is actually really good, characters, culture and background are impressive. The main reason I got my guys to insult it was partially because i didn't really think they would get along and partially because i wanted some rocky relations with some other Chapters. So just to be clear, love your work, no hard feelings and the Star Reapers will come in the night to murder you Lord ReaperLordReaper (talk) 07:31, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I got blocked but no biggie, im currently writing on Op Copse Song, wondering when you're gonna finish the chapter you started. 21:17, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Need you to make a page for me, computer is being dumb. Ok I'm gonna make a Traitor Titan Legion, known as Legio Destructor, just make the page and mabey add some templates, I'll get to content later. Btw this is T42. 21:57, March 3, 2014 (UTC) So i might be banned for a little while, thus Im giving you free reign on all running colabs and the right to edit my work within reason (ie dont delete anything or render a page unrecognizeable) Ill probably be on Tranquility Lane, the links on my profile. ;) Im sure this will all blow over but this is just a percaution.- T42 very good, one thing about the Colonel though...i wanted his fate to be worse than death, he's a brain damaged husk of a man, incapable of even preforming in the guard. the rest of it was near perfect. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 22:12, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Well the good news is that as much as we know about the Great Crusade, there's also a lot we don't know, so there's a lot of room. Let me know and I'll tell you whether it'll fly. No worries. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 03:57, May 4, 2014 (UTC) All good. Let me know when you get it started. It sounds interesting. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Plagiarism Now sorry if I come across rude I've had a long day 1) read the war in heaven while most of its battles are a mystery or being "graced" by wardian retcons it contains the entire foundation of every necron no questions asked. 2) go to the wiki necrons page. Their technology actually is understandable its just advanced by even star-trek standards. 3) there are now major necron characters and a phaeron is always to some extent to be considered amongst them as he and the lords are the dynasty...that said you never fist-bumped the Silent-King. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 00:56, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Regarding Void Sirens Marines Yep, I use phoroshop elements. But mostly I'm just cut and pasting from other pictures... :p Using the BandCS CSM maker as a template. I'm happy you like them ^_^ AmyTheStray (talk) 08:34, May 22, 2014 (UTC) The emperor's Children are the single most melodramatic Astarties in the universe :p and the Space Sharks are VERY scary... But it's also just for mood. AmyTheStray (talk) 23:55, May 22, 2014 (UTC) I'm not Supah, but to make a sandbox make an article named User:40kfan/Sandbox, and post your content in there. --Cheers The Road to Hell ''' is paved with good intentions''' 16:18, May 23, 2014 (UTC) You just make a page and lable it such. In your case the title of thepage would be User:40kfan/Sandbox. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:25, May 23, 2014 (UTC)